Stuck With You
by gfhdgdsedgtyjyuyuydg
Summary: Rachel left Lima and Finn five years ago without a second glance. But the death of an old friend brings her back to the last place that she would have ever wanted to return to. Finchel.


This is the start of my first story. I'll have the next chapter posted soon.

* * *

><p>"You've got mail, dear."<p>

Rachel glanced over at Kurt. "More fanmail, I presume?" she said, not looking too interested as she went back to cleaning the dishes. Over the years of living in New York with Kurt she had become increasingly well-known, and by now she was almost always flooded with letters from fans. "Set it on the counter."

"Actually..." Kurt studied the letter before grabbing one that looked identical. "We've both got the same letter. From Lima."

She dropped one of her favorite China pieces back into the sink, nearly breaking it in the process. Without another word Rachel marched over to Kurt and snatched the letter from his hands. She practically ripped it open as her eyes scanned across the typed up words before her.

_To Rachel Barbra Berry,_

_It is with deep regret that we are writing this letter to you. Unfortunately, a recent tragic event has occurred concerning my daughter. Brittany S. Pierce, one of your former Glee club friends, has recently died from a drowning accident at the beach. Her death was unexpected and as much as it pains me to write this letter over and over again, this is an invitation for all of her old Glee friends to attend her funeral, back home in Lima. She thought of all of you as family and would have wanted each and every one of you to come._

_Please consider it._

_Sincerely,_

_Frank Pierce (Brittany's father)_

Rachel stared at the letter in absolute surprise, not knowing what to do or say. She looked over at Kurt with wide eyes, causing him to say, "What? What is it?"

She pointed at his own unopened letter. "Read it."

* * *

><p>Five hours later Rachel lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She and Kurt had spent the day in a state of shock, the fact that Brittany was now dead not even fully registering in their heads. By now it was way past Rachel's usual bed time (she kept a daily schedule so she wouldn't be tired at work) yet she was wide awake.<p>

She couldn't wrap her head around the whole thing. After graduation day so many years ago, she had been sure she wouldn't have ever had to face Lima again. Or, more importantly, face _him_ again. She had easily made her way on Broadway like she always knew that she would, but now she was supposed to pack her bags and return to Lima, just like that? The thought made her feel sick to her stomach. She couldn't go back.

But she had to.

Rachel looked over at her alarm clock. It was midnight.

Kurt had already purchased their flight tickets. They would be gone by morning. Yes, just like that. She bit her lip, turning so she could stare back up at the ceiling. When she had left Lima she had made sure that all of her past memories were safely tucked away; this would only bring them back to the surface.

Ever since she made it on Broadway she felt like a completely different person. She had no cares and no worries other than what was happening in the present time. How could she face her old peers? How could she face him again, assuming he even went to the funeral?

For the first time in years, Rachel buried her face in her hands and truly wept. Her tears were shed for Brittany, for the poor girl's family and friends. But that wasn't the only reason she cried; he was the reason, too. He always was. Once she started she couldn't stop. Thoughts were already beginning to swarm around her head like a bunch of angry bees and she couldn't make them stop.

She sat there in her own bed and cried like a baby. It felt good to let it out, to feel the hot, angry tears slide down her cheeks. If there was one thing Rachel regretted in her entire life it was the way things had ended between she and him, and now she was being dragged back into the dreary town that caused all of her troubles.

Rachel wiped at her face desperately, trying to get rid of the tears as her eyelids grew heavy and she lay her head back down against her pillow. She let out one last pathetic whimper before her eyes closed and she drifted into a fitful sleep.

That very night, Rachel had nightmares.

* * *

><p>By the time the next morning had rolled around all of Rachel's bags were packed. She looked over at Kurt, a frown etched across her usually bright and peppy face. "I can't believe we're going back." she said, the obvious reluctance and sadness showed in her tone of voice.<p>

"I know, I know. But we have to, Rachel. For Brittany." Kurt reminded her gently.

Rachel nodded. Of course she knew that already. Even though the last thing she wanted to do was return to her own personal hell, this was Brittany that she was talking about. She couldn't just not attend her funeral. Not only would it be incredibly tacky, but also rude and disrespectful. She owed it to her old friend.

"You're absolutely right." she said with a nod. "Is.. is he going to be there?" She couldn't even say his name. She hated him for that.

Her best friend visibly grimaced. "Yes," he said, before he fell silent. The two didn't like to talk about him much. It was not only a touchy subject but also very awkward, seeing as he was Kurt's step-brother.

Rachel said nothing. She stared straight ahead. "Let's get this over with, then."

* * *

><p>Lima hadn't changed in the slightest since she had last left.<p>

That wasn't a good thing.

She brought her bags into her old room after she was induced with many hugs from her two dads. They were excited for her to come back, despite the situation, and that made Rachel feel all the more guilty for wanting to be anywhere but in Lima.

Looking around her old room only made her feel worse. Her fathers hadn't changed a thing, and although she was touched by the thought, she was also upset by the reminder of how simple things used to be. She missed that - but she wouldn't let herself get caught up in the past again. She would not allow it.

The walls were still painted an obnoxiously bright color. All of her old trinkets and stuffed animals lay around the room in an organized fashion. Rachel smiled a sad smile. "Home sweet home," she muttered halfheartedly before she began to unpack.

* * *

><p>"Are you enjoying your stay, dear?" Daddy asked from across the table, offering her an overly happy smile.<p>

Rachel shook her head, deciding to be blunt. "I'm so happy to see you two again, really, but... you know. The fact that Brittany's dead makes it harder to enjoy Lima."

Dad shot Daddy a sharp glare. "That's right, so be more considerate, Hiram."

"Oh, no, it's not his fault, really!" Rachel said, wondering what she could do to make the dinner conversation less awkward. "I just... yeah." She stabbed at her salad with her fork. "I don't know. I miss New York already."

"That's natural." Daddy said. The smile on his face hid how sad he felt. "That's your home now, not this boring old place."

Rachel returned his smile, although it wasn't genuine. "You're right."

* * *

><p>One night later Rachel wasn't able to get any sleep. She had been in Lima for two full nights already and today was the day of the funeral. Although she knew that she should have gotten some sleep, she couldn't find it in herself to do so. Her mind was too busy.<p>

She looked over at the alarm clock. 3AM. Maybe she would force herself to stay up all night so she wouldn't act like a zombie later on. Maybe.

Rachel stared up at the ceiling once more. She yearned for her old home back in New York. It was small, quaint, and it wasn't necessarily as extravagant as she had once hoped her New York home would be, but Daddy had been right. That was her home, and that was all she needed. Not him, not Lima, not her past life, not anything but the safe comfort of her own home along with her fame and the bright lights of New York City.

Maybe if she kept telling herself that she would actually start to believe it.


End file.
